


Two A.M.

by cillasstuff



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Older Jared Padalecki, Younger Jensen, twink jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cillasstuff/pseuds/cillasstuff
Summary: Jared haas an unexpected guest his first night in his new home.





	Two A.M.

Jared wasn’t sure what woke him, but he swore he heard something in the house. The new house in the gated community that he realtor boasted had very little crime. His years in a crime ridden neighborhood made him doubt that so he always kept a weapon nearby. Having just moved into the house the closest thing to a weapon he had handy was a baseball bat, so he grabbed it from under the corner near the closet and his phone from the nightstand before quietly heading downstairs.

As he slowly made his way towards whom or whatever had invaded his space, Jared felt his heart beat increase. The closer he got to the noise the louder his heartbeat became and by the time he made it to the kitchen, he wasn’t sure if the noise he heard was the intruder or the sound of his heart. 

Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, Jared was able to concentrate and hear that the noise was coming from outside. Easing the French doors that led to the patio open, Jared wondered if he should call the police or at least the guard on duty. Because this was a secure community, he wanted to make sure there was an intruder and not embarrass himself for calling for help about a raccoon.

To get a grip on the bat, Jared tucked his phone into his waistband before stepping out onto the patio, the first thing he noticed was that his intruder wasn’t a raccoon. Instead of a wild animal, he found someone taking a dip into his pool, and when that someone pulled himself up to the side of the pool, Jared almost dropped his bat at the beautiful sight before him.

The man was naked.

The intruder was small, well smaller than Jared, with pale skin which shone under the moonlight and when he completely was out of the pool, the sight of the firm ass made his mouth water. Jared wanted to spread those cheeks and taste the treasure he knew he would find there.

Clearing his throat so it wouldn’t crack from his arousal, “who are you and why are you trespassing on my property? Leave before I hurt you.”  
When he said hurt, he didn’t mean hurt by shoving his cock into the twink with one thrust.

“Leave now!” He tried again.

His huge six feet five frame frightened most people, but in case this naked man needed convincing, Jared lifted the bat to swing if he needed to defend himself.

“Sooo, which bat you planning to use on me?” The man asked as he looked at Jared’s crotch. “because I gotta tell you, I prefer the one you’ve got tucked away in your boxers.”  
Having forgotten that he was in his boxer briefs, Jared looked down and saw that his dick was flying at full staff and stopped him from being as scary as he’d hoped. 

When the man stepped closer, Jared saw that this was a kid and he took a step back as though he’d been burned. The kid was sexy as fuck, but he was still a kid and the way Jared’s body reacted he needed him gone, “If you don’t leave now I’ll call security and have them come and escort you out.”

When the boy moved closer, Jared dropped the bat and held out his hand as he reached for his phone with the other. Keeping his eyes on the kid, he prayed that he didn’t grab his dick by accident because that’s what he was dying to do.

“You mean Misha?” the boy laughed. “If I give him a blow job he’ll look the other way.”  
Suddenly Jared was angry, and he knew it was because he was jealous at the thought of someone other than him touching his-this boy. 

“You trade sex for silence often?” 

 

“No, and especially not with Misha since he’d prefer tits to go along with the set of lips on his dick.”

“So if not with Misha, then who?” Jared had to know because he wanted in but he didn’t want to be part of a crowd. He’d sown his wild oats when he was younger, but now at thirty he’d settled down and didn’t want to help someone sow theirs.

That was petty, yes, but he was in a different place than this young man, and he didn’t want to be interested, but his dick wasn’t listening to him. When blow jobs were mentioned, Jared swore he became harder, and he didn’t think that was possible yet his dick was growing harder by the second.

“Why, you interested,” smirking, the boy walked closer and as he asked. “And don’t bother lying because I can see your cock twitching from here and that tells me that you want me as much as I want you.”

Sucking in a deep breath to steady himself, Jared said, “maybe, but I’m not into kids so go home and keep out of my pool. It’s two a.m. Won’t your family be worried that you’re gone?”  
The kid shrugged and said, “They would if they knew I was gone, but while they think I’m in my room, I slipped over the fence for a swim because I like this pool better than ours.”

“There can’t be that big of a difference in a pool.”

“Sure there is, I can swim naked here, with family around not so much, and I case you’re worried, I’m legal, so no one is going to cry rape on my behalf, and I won’t unless it a kink of yours.”

If he gave in, the kid wouldn't be the first person Jared has fucked withthin minutes of meeting them, at the gaming conventions he has been buried deep in someone in less time that it took to have this conversation. His house was his safe place, his sanctuary and he didn’t want to ruin his peace with a hook up with his neighbor's kid.

“No.”

“No, it’s not a kink, or no you’re not worried? If its not a kink then what are you into?”

“No, it not a kink and no I’m not going to fuck you, this is just morning wood.” 

“Suuure, if that’s the lie you want to tell yourself,” the boy sighed. “If you’re not going to fuck me how about feeding me, swimming makes me hungry, and besides, if you change your mind we’ll have the energy to go longer.”

Jared watched as this kid retrieved his pile of clothes and tracked into his house as though he lived there. Shaking his head, Jared followed. He was going to tell the kid to leave, but when he walked inside, he became mesmerized by the greenest eyes he’d ever see. And freckles. Jared loved freckles, and pouty lips and little twinks that he could pick up and manipulate into any position he wanted.

“I don’t have any food in the house, I can call for pizza,” Jared said as he caved in. “I’ll call while I get dressed.”

Once he was back upstairs, Jared hadn’t asked the kid what he’d wanted on the pizza, so he ordered two meat lovers and hoped that was okay. He pulled on his jeans and a wife beater pretending that he didn’t know that the simple outfit showed off his body and that this night wasn’t going to end up with that kid in his bed.

He walked around his bedroom trying to talk himself out of going back downstairs hoping his visitor would get tired of waiting and go home, but when the door bell rang signaling the pizzas arrival, he knew he couldn’t hide any longer. As he jogged downstairs, he’d half convinced himself that the kid had left, but he was there waiting when Jared went to the door.

Sighing, he took the boxes from the delivery man and his guest took the boxes as Jared paid and sauntered into the kitchen. 

Entering the kitchen a few minutes later, Jared felt his deck engorge as he watched those plump lips eat a slice of pizza; he’d never seen anything that erotic in his life. Mesmerized by the sight, Jared stood and watched but was pulled out of the moment when the kid spoke,

“You gonna stand and watch or you join me, Jared.”

He’d never told the boy his name, but apparently, that was unnecessary because the kind knew who he was. The idea that he was being set up killed his hard-on.

“Okay so how do you know my name?” Jared asked in a hard tone as he looked at the grinning boy, “and since we’re on a first name basis, how about sharing yours with me.”

“Jensen,” the kids said as he sucked on a string of hot mozzarella and almost made Jared forget why he was angry.

“Well, Jensen it’s time for you to go,” he told his uninvited guest with less heat than he’d intended.

Jensen stared at him as swallowed the bite of pizza he’d been chewing and Jared bit back a moan as he watched the Adam’s apple move up and down wondering could Jensen take him that deep and how would it feel.

“Why’re you trying to get rid of me, Jared?” Jensen asked as he walked towards Jared, “I’ve wanted you since I saw you and your gaming team at the convention center. Imagine my surprise when I found out that Jarpad82 was going to be my neighbor.”

“Stalking much?”

“’M not stalking. it’s just that I’ve wanted to meet you, to fuck you since I stumbled across you and some twink - who totally didn’t deserve the time you wasted on him by the way- in an alley behind the building while your team was on a break in Miami.”

The thought of Jensen watching him made his dick jerk so hard Jared thought he was going to come. He remembered the boy because of all the guys he had to choose from, he chose the one twink who didn’t know what he was doing and left Jared more frustrated than he’d been at the beginning of their encounter. 

Even though his dick was now back on board with fucking Jensen, what little function his higher brain had told him this was a bad idea; Clenching his fists, Jared said, “we’re neighbors, and this will make everything weird. I can’t.”

With those words, the devilish glint in Jensen’s eye and the smile on the plump lips disappeared. 

“Fine you don’t want to take care of me, then I’ll take care of myself.”

With that declaration, Jared watched as Jensen unzipped the pants he’d donned earlier sans underwear, and pulled out his cock. Jared was about to lie and protest, but instead of Jensen moving towards Jared, he spat on his hand and began stripping his dick and Jared could only stare.

Watching Jensen jerk off was the prettiest sight Jared had ever seen. His thick veiny cock was red and spitting precome as Jensen stroked himself. He ran his fingers through the fluid gathered there, and the sight of his actions tested the limits of Jared’s control not to grab that hand and lick it clean.

Just when he was about to give into temptation, Jensen turned around and slid the tip of his come covered finger into his tight ass and pulled a moan from Jared.

He watched as Jensen repeated the action, but he wanted an even better view; so, reaching forward, Jared spread those firm ass check and licked his pink lips as Jensen slid his finger back inside his ass.

Jared watched as that finger was joined by another and sank further into the cavern of Jensen’s body making Jared wish he was the digits.

“Fuck me, Jared. Please.” Jensen begged and who was Jared to deny this boy. 

“We don’t have anything,” Jared whined. As much as he wanted this kid right now, Jared was still aware enough to remember a condom.

“My front pocket.”

Jared ran his hand along Jensen’s hip and down the groove of his hip to the hard dick which he gave a stroke until moving down the pocket of Jensen’s jeans.

Jared came prepared with several condoms and lube packets. The action made Jared wonder that if Jensen was this aggressive with the men he meets, then Jared was glad he had enough sense to protect himself.

As he put the condom on, he almost stopped when he watched as Jensen brought his fingers back to his ass and stretched himself. Making quick work of the condom, Jared lubed up his cock and slowly pulled Jensen’s fingers out once they were gone Jared placed some lube at Jensen’s entrance before pushing forward.

“Fuck, so tight,” Jared groaned. “It’s almost like you’re a…” Stilling himself, Jared asked. “is this your first time?”

“Please don’t stop was,” was Jensen’s response. “I’ll die if you do.”

“So would I, not gonna stop just gonna go slower.”  
A man of his word, Jared moved slowly until he was fully seated and as badly as he wanted to, he didn’t move until Jensen was ready.

It only took four strokes on Jensen’s prostate to make the boy come hard, His vise like grip on Jared’s cock had the older man come shortly afterwards.

As Jared leaned over Jensen’s back, he said, “for being such a good boy, you get to help me break in all of the rooms.

End


End file.
